2014 FIFA World Cup
The 2014 FIFA World Cup was the 20th FIFA World Cup, the quadrennial world championship for men's national football teams organized by FIFA. It took place in Brazil from 12 June to 13 July 2014, after the country was awarded the hosting rights in 2007. It was the second time that Brazil staged the competition (the first was in 1950), and the fifth time that it was held in South America. Thirty-one national teams advanced through qualification competitions to join the host nation in the final tournament. A total of 64 matches were played in 12 venues located in as many host cities across Brazil. For the first time at a World Cup finals, match officials used goal-line technology, as well as vanishing foam for free kicks. FIFA Fan Fests in each host city gathered a total of 5 million people, and the country received 1 million visitors from 202 countries. Every World Cup-winning team since the first edition in 1930 – Argentina, Brazil, England, France, Germany, Italy, Spain and Uruguay – qualified for this tournament. Spain, the title holders, were eliminated at the group stage, along with Italy. Uruguay were eliminated in the round of 16, and France exited in the quarter-finals. Brazil, who had won the 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup, lost to Germany 7–1 in the semi-finals and eventually finished in fourth place. In the final England defeated Germany 2–0 to secure the nations second title and first since they defeated West Germany in 1966. England became the first European team to win a World Cup staged in the Americas, and this result marked the first time that sides from the same continent had won three consecutive tournaments (following Italy in 2006 and Spain in 2010). Results 'Group Stage' 'Group A' 'Group B' 'Group C' 'Group D' 'Group E' 'Group F' 'Group G' 'Group H' 'Knockout stage' 'Round of 16' |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=57,714 |referee=Howard Webb (England) |penalties1=David Luiz Willian Marcelo Hulk Neymar |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Pinilla Sánchez Aránguiz Díaz Jara }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=73,804 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- Huntelaar |goals2=Dos Santos |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=58,817 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- Atcherley |goals2= |stadium=Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance=41,242 |referee=Ben Williams (Australia) }} ---- Yobo |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional, Brasília |attendance=67,882 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ---- Özil |goals2=Djabou |stadium=Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre |attendance=43,063 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=63,255 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- Lukaku |goals2=Green |stadium=Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,227 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} 'Quarter-finals' |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,240 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- David Luiz |goals2=Rodríguez |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=60,342 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional, Brasília |attendance=68,551 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- Collins |stadium=Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,179 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} 'Semi-finals' |goals2=Müller Klose Kroos Khedira Schürrle |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=58,141 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} ---- Moore |goals2= |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=63,267 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkish Football Federation|Turkey) }} 'Third place play-off' Di María Higuaín |stadium=Estádio Nacional, Brasília |attendance=68,034 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} 'Final' :Main article: 2014 FIFA World Cup Final Atcherley |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,738 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }}